The Pirates are Coming
by Geanna Depp
Summary: I didn't write this... my boyfriend did... uhh.. i suck at this... just read it... it's really nice... and funny.


THE PIRATES ARE COMING  
By Me  
  
And so he stood there, the wind in his face, the smell of the sea tickling his nose. He much less ignored the threat of the storm and the clouds leering overhead. The breeze attacked at him from every angle, tangling his long, dreary dreadlocks and teasing his deep brown eyes. The whipping wind curled with his hair and his two-braided beard, kicking up the end of his heavy trench coat.  
A loud blast and a streak of lightening caused the Captain to snarl as he reached up to fix the three corned hat atop his head. He flung his thick hair over his shoulders, keeping his hold on the mast of his traveling ship. He looked back for a moment only to see the blackened clouds come rushing over the murky Caribbean water.  
The thunder returned again, the brave Captain letting out an unsettling growl from the pit of his throat. His gold teeth glimmered with the lightening in the distance. The Captain sighed as the winded picked up its pace and dangled with his hair and his tattered clothing.  
A sudden lightening strike followed by a rumble of thunder sent the ship rocking to the side. The Captain fell back a few steps, glancing down from the mast at his panicking crew. Without hesitation, he jumped from the mast landing heavily on deck. He immediately dashed for the rickety ship's wheel, stumbling over ropes and broken planks.  
Once he reached the old ship's wheel, he forcefully jerked it to the port side, sending the ship over a tumbling wave and into a blanket of angry wind and lightening.  
A concerned member of the Captain's crew, Will Turner, tripped his way up the stairs to the Captain's standing point. "Jack!"  
Captain Jack shoved Will to the floor of the struggling ship as a striking wave crashed on board. Will pinned himself up against the railing of the ship as Jack steered the ship into more danger.  
"Jack! What in heaven's name are you doing?!" Will shouted.  
Jack sneered at the lad, jolting the ship to its port side again. The angry waves crashed into the hull of the rocking boat. Will continued to scream at his Captain as Jack grew impatient with Will and roared at him.  
"Keep it shut, Turner! I'm saving your ass!"  
Will discontinued his panicking and stared at Jack for a moment. The expression on Jack's face kept Will at a distance as the ship twisted and turned down its path of doom.  
"Captain!" Will rushed at Jack. "Captain, you're going the wrong way!" He tackled Jack, sending him to the floor of the frantic ship.  
Jack threw Will away from himself, grasping hold of the wheel. "Mr. Turner!"  
Will flopped to the port side as the ship continued to ride against the swells of the ocean. The salty breeze tore at the sails and fought at the pirate crew.  
"Jack! If you don't turn around, you're going to kill us all!" Will clutched to the port railing of the swaying ship.  
Jack grinned in a sinister matter, almost cynically disturbed. He let out a sly smile, then laughing maniacally, tilting his head back as the rain began to pour. He growled against the roar of the sea as the ship fell into a trap of danger.  
Jack tanked the ship into the lightening zone, laughing all the way as a dock appeared in the fog. "Venezuela, here we are! Hide the silverware! The pirates are coming!"

CHAPTER 1  
  
The early morning sun peered over the highest hill in the town, spreading its light over the village. There was little breeze picked off of the abandoned docks and the fog was heavy.  
Captain Jack Sparrow's ship appeared to be the only ship in the deserted harbour. The sea water acted calmly at the edge of the ship, the crisp air blowing in Jack's tangled dreadlocks as he stood at the bow of the eased ship, looking out over the town. He grinned at a crowd of school girls that eyed his ship suspiciously, then decided to walk over to him. Jack welcomed them with open arms.  
A cute Spanish girl stepped forward, looking as if she were playing in the streets rather than going to school. Her hair was up in a bun, a few strands of her dark hair hanging in her make-up caked face. She was a beautiful girl of many cultures, smiling up at the charming Captain.  
"Hola!" she said, greeting him in an unfamiliar language.  
Jack blinked his eyes in a confused manner. Not knowing how to engage conversation with her, he stalked down to her level on his knees to meet her face. He smiled at her through the wooden bars of the ship toward the front of it.  
"Call me shtupid if ye want, and I know I'm in Venezuela, but...I'm not a man of Spanish words..."  
The Spaniard blinked, swaying for a moment shyly. "Oh! Why didn't you tell me that? I can speak English, too."  
"Nautical term, actually. I'm a pirate. Savvy?"  
The girl clutched her stomach in laughter, stepping back a bit. She had the brightest smile which caused Captain Jack to grin as well.  
"Oh, you think that's funny?" Jack leaned closer to the young girl's beaming face.   
"Yes, it's hilarious!"  
"How so?" Jack's smile dropped.  
The girl's laughter eased to a slight giggle. "I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say that you're a pirate."  
Jack lifted an expression of anger. "So ye don't believe me, then?"  
A taller girl stepped up behind the Spaniard and spoke. "Just because you dress like a pirate doesn't mean you are a pirate." Her thin hair blew towards her mouth when she spoke.  
The Spaniard girl gently pushed her friend out of the conversation. She looked up at Jack, who didn't seem to like the Spaniard's friend. "You'll have to excuse my friend. She's not the easiest person to get close to. My name's Geanna." She stuck her hand out at Jack for a handshake.  
Jack didn't lift any expression at all. He stared at Geanna's hand in like manner, but refused to look at her smiling face. Geanna slowly pulled her hand back, and her warm smile disappeared.  
There was a moment of silence.  
"...My name's Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow." He laid a hand on Geanna's soft shoulder and grinned a small grin.  
The crowd of girls behind Geanna all glanced up at the Captain. One of them was wide eyed and curious. "Captain Jack Sparrow? Johnny Depp?!!!"  
Jack held up his pirate hands in innocence. "No-no! I'm not Johnny Depp!"  
By the time Jack had finished his sentence, every single girl in the crowd was clawing at the ladder on the old ship. They were screaming and shouting and swooning. Jack smirked in disbelief as they all rushed toward him, including the friendly Geanna.

"NO! I'M NOT MR. DEPP, I SWEAR! AHH!"  
Jack dove for his cabin on board the deck of the settled ship. Even though Jack claimed he wasn't a movie star celebrity (Johnny Depp), the mob of screaming girls continued to chase him down. Jack made a quick run for it, sprinting into his cabin and slamming the door. He hastily locked it. The girls threw their bodies at the weak door, banging on it viciously.  
"We love you, Johnny!"  
Jack snarled loudly, bearing his few gold teeth. "I'M NOT JOHNNY!" He kicked the door hard and fast from the opposite side.  
The crowd of young girls swooned in delight. They then resumed in fiddling with the door knob and trying to persuade "Johnny" to open the door for them. Jack grumbled.  
"Enough of this trickery! I'm not Johnny Depp! ...Although I wish I were...with how much money he makes a year..."  
The girls tried to barrel down the door. They pounded on it with their fists and dented it as they kicked it. They twisted the doorknob this way and that way trying to contemplate about how they were going to get into the room.  
Jack leaned on his wooden desk in the cabin that the girls fought at. He somehow predicted that they weren't going to break in. He studied his nails, finger by finger.  
Just as Captain Jack thought the young women had calmed themselves, they charged straight though the damaged door and into the cramped bedroom.  
"Johnny!"  
"No!"  
Jack took a few steps back, seeing the girls come running for him. With no hesitation at all, Jack dove out his dorm window and landed in the waves of the Caribbean. The glass that he had jumped through speckled the surface of the salt water with tiny splashes.  
Jack broke the surface of the water gasping for breath. He was thankful that he wasn't wearing his dirty hat or trench coat and effects for fear of them weighing him down into the deep water. He began to splash like a lunatic when Geanna, the Spanish girl, rushed up to the railing of The Black Pearl.  
"Jack! Are you okay?" she called out to him.  
Jack coughed and gagged on the salt water. "Aside from the horrible taste of salt lodged in my throat, I think I'm okay!"  
Geanna didn't laugh, knowing that the Captain could have been hurt. "Captain, what should I do to help you?" Geanna leaned closer to the verge of the railing.  
Jack kept himself above water. "Don't jump in!"  
"Too late!"  
Geanna lost her foothold on the ship's wooden railing and tumbled into the sea. When Jack realized that she wasn't coming up for oxygen, he dove under. The girls on board the rocking ship watched eagerly.  
Jack returned to the surface with Geanna in his arms. Geanna seemed not to move, lying helplessly there in Jack's arms. And when Jack called Geanna's name, there was no answer.

CHAPTER 2  
  
"Geanna, mate, wake up!"  
Geanna awoke slowly and weakly to Jack's pirate-like British accent on the soaking wet deck of The Black Pearl. She drew in a deep breath of Caribbean air and blinked, exhaling. She looked worn out, tired, and beat.  
"Oh, thank God." Jack helped her to her feet.  
Geanna stumbled for a moment, almost like she was a drunkard. She held the back of her wet head for a moment, squinting her eyes shut. She tripped backwards violently.  
"Shit!" Jack dashed over to her and caught Geanna just as she was about to collapse. "Oh, God..."  
The crew hovered over Jack and Geanna, watching eagerly and wanting to know the outcome.  
Jack glanced up at his first mate, Jen. She stood straight and tall, the wind retrieving her amber red hair, and the sunlight glistened with her kitty green eyes as Geanna's schoolmates towered over her. Jenny stooped down to meet her Captain's face.  
"What should we do, Captain?"  
Jack swayed at Jenny's shoulder a bit, still eyeing Geanna with big brown eyes. He sighed as Jen waiting for an answer, calmly crouched at the floor's level.  
"...Take her in." Jack replied.  
"Which cabin, Captain?"  
Jack stood up, frustrated. "I don't know...mine!"  
Jen hurried to Captain Jack's bedroom with Geanna, desperate in her arms.  
"I didn't know we were round up captives!" Will said urgently, marching up the stairs from below deck. "Especially since they're women, Jack!"  
Captain Jack rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. "The girl's nearly dead, you overly dramatic asshole." He swaggered to the ship's wheel and touched it fondly, closing his black-outlined eyes.  
"Overly dramatic?!" Will whipped out his sword, stepping toward Jack in an upset manner. "I am not overly dramatic!" His sentence was laid down firm, as if it were a challenge.  
Jack kept his back to Will as he leaned on the wheel of The Black Pearl. He rolled his eyes again, swinging around to meet Will.  
"Are you asking for another kick-ass duel, Mr. Turner?"  
"The only ass getting kicked in this duel is yours, Jack Sparrow."  
Jack angrily unsheathed his sword. "Hey! Nobody kicks my ass unless they've kissed it first! And it's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow to you, ye little butt munch!"  
Will stepped up to Jack, pulling him away from the ship's steering wheel. "You told me we weren't going to take on captives."  
Jack smiled slyly, revealing his gold teeth and raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to stop me then?"  
Will kept a firm stance. "Yes. I am. I'll throw you overboard before I let you overflow this battled ship with inexperienced sailors, much less pirates."  
"I wouldn't be talking." Jack bared his teeth, tightening his grip on his sword. He bobbled a bit, snickering at Will, then opened his arms as if he were welcoming the confrontation. "Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!"  
Jack grinned deviously, pushing Will away. Will took his fair share of steps back, grinning wider.  
"No cheating," he confirmed.  
Jack smiled cleverly, winking. "Of course not."

Jack took a defensive stance, Will raking his eyes over Jack, surveying him. He blinked like a proper little English man.  
"I doubt that the drunk are able to engage in combat well..." Will let a slight chuckle escape his lips.  
Jack ran his sword slowly along Will's own blade to tease him, watching his eyes. "Well, then, do you want to test your little theory?"  
"Aye, I do." Will stated, smiling. Will thrust his blade at Jack, moving his sword out of the way. "Loser is the one who gets pinned."  
Jack twisted a bizarre hand gesture, keeping his foot placement. "I win, you leave all the women on this ship alone." He smiled. "You win, and we'll discuss what we will do."  
Jack moved quickly to parry Will's thrust and began to bout with him, moving back and forth as they did so.  
"Wait a minute, pinned?" Jack asked. "Are you sure you want me to pin you? Again?" he added.  
Will raised his light accented voice. "That will not happen again!"  
Jack swung around a rope on board The Black Pearl as they continued to fight. "Give it up, Turner! I'm a pirate, you're a sailor! Deal with it!"  
Will growled, jabbing his sword at Jack's and moving behind the sturdy mast. Jack dodges Will's sudden thrust and ran back toward his cabin door before turning around again.  
"Now, will, is that angst I am sensing from you?"  
"No angst. Anger. There is a difference. Is there not?"  
Will rushed toward Jack, pushing his sword down with his own blade, getting right in his Captain's face. Jack widened his eyes in sudden entertainment.   
"Aye, Turner, that there is." Jack ripped his sword around to push away Will's. "Both can bring quite an arousal for action within a woman."  
Will shoved Jack away. "Oh, and as if you would know, Mr. Beautiful!"  
"That's Mr. Gorgeous to you!" Jack lifted his sword. "And you're not so charming yourself, Hot Lips!"  
Jack clashed his blade with Will's, stepping forward and tripping Will.  
"Damn you, Jack!"  
"Yo, tub! It's CAPTAIN Jack!" Jack side smiled.  
Will charged at Jack once he was on his feet again and jabbed his sword into Jack's blade. By now, the crew was below deck, hoping the duel between Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner would remain topside.  
Jack spun around Will's thrust and smacked Will to the wall. "Take that, ye good for nothin' bastard!"  
Jack was breathing heavily now, panting with a vengeance. Will stayed at the wall in tire, trying not to show it. He eyed Jack. He, too, was breathing hard, the sweat falling like raindrops form his dark, greasy hair.  
"You fight well, Jack. I never expected a drunkard to engage in combat so willingly."  
Jack grinned with excitement. "So, does that mean I win?"  
"Never."  
Jack's smile vanished. Will jumped out at Jack, hitting his sword hard. Jack pulled away, grabbing Will's shirt collar and pulling Will up to his face.  
"Take back what you said about captives!"  
"No!"  
"Yes! Now!"  
"No!"  
"YES!"

Jack kicked Will square in his jaw causing Will to slam to the floor. The sudden thud filled the ship with unsettled noise and mischief.  
Jen and Geanna opened the cabin door. Both were surprised to see that Captain Jack and will had caused the loud commotion. Geanna watched, eager to hail the winner.  
Will coughed, trying to catch his breath. "I said no cheating!" Both Will and Jack did not notice Geanna.  
Jack pretended to feel sorry for Will, lowering his sword. "Did You? Oh, I'm sorry, dear William. I must have forgotten!" Jack kicked Will directly in his chest, sending Will straight to the floor again. "Die, already!"  
Will crawled over to his sword and gripped it tightly. "I can't let you win, Jack!"  
Jack sighed, at the same time growling. "Forget your dumbass pinning theory!"  
Jack grabbed Will, lifting him off of the ground and holding him viciously. Jack stumbled to the side of the ship, all the while Geanna watching and Will shouting in fright. Jack dumped Will over the side of the ship, watching the splash and laughing whole-heartily, like a pirate.  
"Ha ha! Who's the winner now, fatso? HA!"  
Will splashed for his life. "Jack, no!"  
Captain Jack danced to the ship's wheel, turning it out of Will's direction while shouting an order at his ever faithful and loyal crew.  
"Full speed ahead!"

CHAPTER 3  
  
"BLOODY FUCKING HELL!"  
Captain Jack's British profanity submerged the ship in silence. Jack seemed tense and upset, yet it was so sudden no one knew what was wrong. Jen, being his first mate, answered to his cry of curses. She met up with him at the bow of The Black Pearl.  
She was hesitant to find out what went wrong. She didn't want Jack to snap at her as she knew he was easily angered. "Jack? ...Is something wrong?"  
"Aye, something is indeed wrong..." He was quick to answer and his teeth were clenched. He didn't turn to face her when he talked, either.  
Jen moved her face closer to Jack's, trying to get his attention. "Well, Jack? Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"  
Captain Jack spun around quickly in frustration to see Jenny. His hands were forming fists and he was baring his teeth. Out of nowhere, Jack pointed a finger at the sky.  
Jen looked up as directed to do so and saw nothing but a flying seagull circling the ship. She glanced at Jack who still stood in place, angry and disturbed. Jen raised an eyebrow.  
"The bird is bothering you?"  
Jack let out an intense growl as the slight wind took his dreadlocks for a ride. "Not the bird, shtupid! The clouds!"  
Jen gazed up again. "...The clouds are annoying you?"  
"Yes!"

There was a long, strange silence. Jen came back into the conversation after a while, blinking to show that she was confused.   
"Oh...why?"  
Jack shuddered with sheer madness. "BECAUSE!"  
Jack grabbed her arms from behind her and pointed them at the clouds in the sky. Jenny let him touch her, despite the fact that she never really got close to the Captain.  
Jack was right. The clouds were rolling in slowly, but they were dark and heavy. Clouds like these were usually warnings that say a storm is on its way. They were coming in rather slowly, as if they were taking their time, but they were massive looking storm clouds.  
Jack felt the sudden urge to curse again. "SHIT."  
Jenny couldn't take her eyes off of the foreboding sky. "Took the words right out of my mouth, Captain."  
Jack wanted to curse again, but found it unnecessary. Instead he hopped down the stairs from the bow and onto the main deck. Jenny followed. Captain Jack pulled her aside.  
"Okay, mate...we're going to round up the crew and establish Code One, Caribbean style, savvy?"  
Jen looked dazed for a moment while gathering her thoughts. "Okay, Jack." Jen turned to leave him when she realized that she had forgotten something. "Wait, Jack." She grasped his arm.  
"What?" Jack asked with a tone of anger in his voice.  
"I forgot to tell you something."  
"Well, what is it, then?"  
"Geanna wants to see you."  
Jack lost his sense of madness. "Does she? Where is she, mate?" he asked calmly.  
Jen gestured to the closed door of Jack's bedroom. "She's still in your cabin resting up from the drowning she did this morning."  
Jack seemed to laugh a little as he walked to the door of his cabin. He was afraid to knock at first, thinking he might wake her. He knocked anyway.  
"Geanna, love, it's Jack. Can I come in?" he called from the door.  
"Yes, you can come in."  
Geanna was sitting up on Jack's pillow when he walked in on her. He closed the door behind him and knelt down beside the bed.  
"How are ye feelin', love?" he asked her, pulling the blankets over her chest.  
"I'm okay, Captain." She felt a bit awkward, not knowing what to say. She clutched the covers of the bed nervously, hardly making any eye contact with Jack.  
"Oh, please, call me Jack." He smiled a little for her, then pressed questions to her again, being the clueless pirate that he was. "Can I get you something? Anything at all? And are you sure that you're okay, love?"  
Geanna nodded and let a nervous giggle pass her lips. "Yes, I'm fine, Jack. And I don't need anything."  
Jack side-smiled quickly and sighed, shifting uncomfortably on his knees. "Well, if you need anything, just ask. I'll be a good little pirate and tend to ye."  
Geanna laughed out of respect at Jack's lame joke. "I hope I'm not troubling you or your crew, Captain Jack."  
Jack leaned on the bed. "No not at all."  
Geanna suddenly remembered where she was supposed to be. "School, Jack! I'm missing school! And so are my friends."  
Jack hushed her, putting a finger over her lips. "Don't worry, love. We sent Lana in a lifeboat with your little social group, and she's bringing them back now. That's why we're anchored in position."

Geanna paused. "...But what about me?"  
Jack had a sly grin tracing his face and laughed. "I think ye can afford to lose a few days of school, savvy?"  
Geanna just stared at him, blinking. She felt safe talking to him locked away alone in a bedroom, but he was still a pirate. He could betray her if and when he wanted to, yet she didn't feel intimidated by his presence.  
"Yes...I guess a few days wouldn't hurt anything. She glanced into Jack's deep brown eyes for reassurance.  
Jack smiled with scattered gold teeth, laying a hand on Geanna's hand. "This looks like the beginning of a very interesting friendship. Welcome aboard The Black Pearl, Geanna."

CHAPTER 4  
  
"We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" Captain Jack Sparrow took the spotlight on deck, singing loudly and deranged. "We burn up the city, we're really a fright, drink up me 'earties, yo ho!"  
Geanna and Jen watched him, amused and entertained. Jack twirled around on deck, obviously drunk, humming his merry tune. Geanna, in particular, was very amused by Jack's pirate lingo. She clapped her hands and kept a secret smile on her face as she felt the urge to join the Captain.  
Geanna walked her way over to Captain Jack who, at this time, was prancing around deck as if he were trying to fly. Jack continued to sing like a moron, leaving a drunken impression on himself in front of Geanna.  
"Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life fo-" Jack tripped over his own two feet and landed heavily on deck. Geanna contained herself from laughing thinking that she may offend him. She helped him to stand upright, instead.  
"Jack, are you okay?" Geanna kept her hands on his shoulders' holding him up to keep him from falling.  
Jack wobbled on his legs, swaying back and forth. He put an arm around Geanna and shouted like a drunkard. "Dead men tell no tales!"  
Geanna eyed him weirdly, feeling a strange and unfamiliar sensation tingle up and down her spine. She looked down at her feet in a nervous state of mind. That's when she realized it. The tingle going down her back was Jack. She could feel his hand traveling lower and lower down her back until she jumped for fear of him going too far.  
When Geanna faced Jack, he was gazing at the clouds again, totally ignoring the fact that he was touching Geanna. Jen hadn't realized it either. She sat against the door of Captain Jack's cabin, reading a book in satisfaction.  
Jack let his moving hand float up to her shoulder. He gently squeezed her shoulder and grinned. Geanna felt her heart beating rapidly, as if it were going to pound right out of her chest. She didn't know what to say or do.  
"Drink up me 'earties yo ho..." Jack whispered softly in her ear.  
Jack tripped away from Geanna resuming in song and glancing up at the darkened clouds every now and then. Jack was really getting into the song when an eerie clap of thunder cried over the Caribbean Sea.  
"Ah, shit!" Jack immediately reacted to the thunder, climbing the mast of his ship in haste.

What is he doing? Won't he get killed if he stands up there? Geanna thought.  
Jenny flung her book to the ground and skipped to the railing of The Black Pearl. She looked out at the ocean, seeing the swells picking up speed and the black clouds getting closer. She quickly began to hoist the anchor, tying it to the starboard side of The Black Pearl.  
Geanna watched all of the commotion on deck, wondering what was going to happen next. She was startled when she heard an abrupt splash and saw water crashing over the side of the ship. Jen came running to the railing of the ship when Geanna realized that Jack wasn't standing on the mast anymore.  
"Oh my God, that's Jack!" Geanna sprung to the side of the ship.  
Geanna helped Jenny to drag Captain Jack over the railing and onto the deck of The Black Pearl. He almost instantly stood up and was dripping wet all over.  
Jen helped him to stand. "Captain, what happened?"  
"I missed the boat..." Jack said meekly, darting for the ship's wheel. Geanna held her breath and bit her lip to keep from laughing as she knew that this was a serious situation.  
Jack threw the ship to the left, turning it around, slowly and roughly. He slipped and fell to the floor as the ship hit a nasty wave, but it wasn't long before he found his sea legs again.  
Geanna helped Jen to let down the sails so the ship could escape the coming storm. The sails wouldn't help much, since they were torn and full of holes, but they would do. Jack seemed to be getting tense again.  
"Hurry it up, Jen! The wind is pickin' up, if we don't hurry we won't make it!"  
Captain Jack kept the ship in its left direction as the wind piled up and pushed the ship in favor of the crew. Jen and Geanna stood together at the starboard railing of the ship as Jack steered The Black Pearl in the better of directions.  
Once Jack had the ship headed for storm escape, he left it on its own to bring everyone to safety. He abandoned the wheel and reappeared standing on the mast as his crew did all the dirty work.  
Geanna didn't know what it was like to be lost at sea during a storm. Somehow, she wasn't at all scared. She kept herself calm while stealing looks into the Captain's murky brown eyes. Geanna's face blushed into a cherry red when she saw the Captain staring back at her and smiling...  
  
Before they knew it, they had escaped the threatening storm and were sailing on calm, clear Caribbean water. The skies were a clear blue and the clouds were no where to be seen. They had vanished like the storm itself.  
Captain Jack was still high up on the mast enjoying the breeze while Geanna, Jen, and the crew were lined against the wall sleeping. Jack smiled when he saw Geanna and Jen curled up together.  
Jack swung down from the mast and found himself at the wheel of the ship, stroking it as if it were his love. He brushed his cheek against it with his eyes closed and sighed. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Geanna had moved in her sleep. She was up against Sammy, another member of Jack's crew, clutching the bottom half of her shirt as if it were a blanket. She cuddled up against Sammy with a small smile remaining on her face.  
Before Jack knew it, he too was asleep, leaning against the wheel of the lovely Black Pearl, his one true love.

CHAPTER 5  
  
It was mid-afternoon; the sun stationed at its center point in the sky, the hot and humid air was enough to drive any pirate crazy. But not Jack. Jack was used to the heat, the kind that makes you feel drunk and lazy. It didn't bother him; he thought of it as a challenge: How long can Captain Jack Sparrow last if he's stuck on a ship and going mad with the heat? Apparently, pretty long.  
Captain Jack emerged from his cabin singing about pirates and whatnot as if he was still drunk. Sammy followed out after Jack in her bikini, giggling with life. She had a towel hanging on her arm and her blond hair was tied back with cloth. Jenny eyed them both suspiciously, as Jack was laughing, too, with a gold-toothed grin and his shirt was unbuttoned.  
"What were you two doing in there?" Jen asked, stepping forward.  
Jack eyed Jenny up and down in that curious pirate way, then answered, slurring his speech, "Nothing that concerns you."  
"Come on, Captain." Jen felt strange about calling Jack her Captain when he was drunk and dizzy. "Jack, don't lie to me. What were you doing?"  
Jack spread his arms in that sweet pirate innocence as he blinked, charmingly. "Nothing!"  
As if that wasn't enough to keep Jack satisfied, Geanna walked up to the three of them, dressed in her best summer attire. He soft, attractive dark hair was up high above her shoulders. Her eyes were sparkling with the glaze of the Caribbean water and she was barefoot, showing off her cute pink shorts and her little pink tank top. This was an opportunity Jack just couldn't pass up.  
"'Ello, love, how are ye feelin' this morning?" He let his eyes fall onto hers.  
Geanna remembered his touch and almost couldn't answer his greeting. She nervously held her jeweled hands behind her back and looked shyly down at her toes. "I'm better, thanks for asking, Captain." She went to look up again, but noticed that Jack was staring at her, and she quickly glanced away. She looked up at him, finally finding the courage to do so. "Wait a minute, Captain, it's not morning."  
Jack let his eyes fall to the left. "Oh, so it isn't...you're right...I knew that..." He looked up again smiling sheepishly, the very little wind sweeping his hair off of his shoulders. For some reason, Jack felt as though he were rejected. He brushed passed Geanna's bare shoulder, nudging her on his way. It was almost as if he were flirting, though it felt more than that, even if he didn't turn around to wink at her. Geanna sighed and leaned against the wall with Jenny while Sam followed Jack.  
"Hello, Jen," she said, almost sounded deadened and monotone.  
"Hiya, Geanna." Jen folded her arms over her chest while looking at Jack. "That Captain makes me wonder..." Jen turned her head to Geanna. "Doesn't he make you feel indifferent sometimes?"  
Geanna shrugged, feeling an oncoming joke. "Well, besides the fact that he wears pants that look like girly capris all the time, he does make me feel uncomfortable sometimes. But I try not to let it hurt me."  
Jen let out a long, dragged laughter. "Honey, don't take Jack to heart. Half of the time, he's drunk, and the other half..." Jen paused, unable to finish her sentence for a moment, "...And the other half...well...he's drunk, too."  
Geanna smiled in response and looked up to see Jenny. "Do you think he likes me?"

She stopped. "I mean, do you think he think he likes me sailing with him when he barely knows who I am?" Geanna moved away from the wall and got right in Jenny's face. "Jen, am I causing trouble?"  
Jen used gesticulations while speaking, patting Geanna's shoulder. "No, honey! He loves having you around, honestly, he does. He's even thought about making you part of his crew." The made Geanna flutter inside, and she smiled while Jen continued. "If he's acting different toward you, don't take it to heart. That's his normal behavior. It's almost as if the crew is controlling the Captain instead of the other way around. That man is worse than an animal."  
Their conversation was interrupted by a splash. Both Geanna and Jen turned to see what it was. It was Jack, the drunken animal. He swam around in circles singing a drunken tune, splashing as though he were a seal on drugs. Geanna was smiling with joy until she saw Sammy jump in, as well. She felt that she didn't like Sam and had thoughts in her mind about Sam and Jack as lovers. Geanna sighed in neglection and rejoined Jen, leaning against the wall again.  
"Hi, again." Geanna sighed.  
"Hi, Geanna."  
Out of the blue, Geanna asked the question that was stuck in her mind. "Jen, are Jack and Sam in love with each other?  
Jen looked over at Geanna and chuckled. "No, kid, love is strictly platonic on The Black Pearl, and Jack was the pirate who came up with that rule."  
Geanna looked at Sam who was then kicking splashes at Jack. "But, she looks like Anna Nicole Smith!"  
Jen laughed hard. "Honey, Jack doesn't love what he sees on the outside of a woman until he knows what she's like on the inside." Jenny shook Geanna with a girly smile. "God, you're so cute, Geanna!"  
Geanna glanced down in thought. If the love between Sam and Jack was strictly friendly, then what were they doing together alone in a locked room? she thought, biting her fingernails with that thought twanging her last nerve.  
Geanna watched the two playing over the port railing of The Black Pearl. She hadn't realized it until a few minutes later, but she was staring at Jack, just waiting to capture a glimpse of his wicked pirate smile. She leaned far over the old railing, as if she were trying to reach Jack, no matter how far out he was. She climbed onto the wooden railing and just gazed at him, wanting to see the grin that made her so happy.  
"Jack..." She was cooing his name, softly, like a dove. "Jack...Jack...Ja-ACK! JACK!" She fell into the ragin depths of the deep Caribbean with a most unpleasant and startling splash.

CHAPTER 6  
  
"Thanks again, Jack." Geanna said, all bundled up in a towel on board The Black Pearl. "There aren't words that can convey how thankful I am." She looked over at him.  
Jack stood in front of her wringing out his bandana, and then putting it back on. He knew Geanna was talking, but he was hardly listening to her, finding himself too busy for her. "It was nothing." He slipped off his trench coat and hung it over the railing of the ship, then flung off his sword and the belt that held it.  
Geanna watched his every move and continued to talk even though she felt neglected. "I mean, you DID save my life." She blinked, waiting for an answer.  
Jack just dropped the rest of the effects that he was wearing, leaving them wherever he pleased on deck. And lastly, he threw off his three-cornered hat. "Did I?" He leaved against the wall of the ship, studying his nails intently. "I didn't notice."  
"Yes." Geanna found herself at a loss for words. "But-"  
"JACK!" Geanna was interrupted by Sammy's voice as she came tripping up the runway and onto The Black Pearl. She was breathing heavily and she had tears in her eyes as she repeatedly cried Jack's name in a panic.  
Jack came rushing over to her. "What? What is it, Sammy? Are you okay?" He held her straight so she wouldn't shake like a nervous wreck.  
"They're out to get you!" She cried, brining on more tears.  
"Wait, wait. Who's out to get me?"  
"Them!"  
Jack blinked with confusion. "Sammy, who? WHO, GIRL, WHO?!"  
Sammy blurted out all at once. "The police! The authorities! The whole police unit! The British Navy is out to get you, Jack! Them!"  
Captain Jack Sparrow's mouth dropped open, his face suddenly draining of all its body fluids. His hands began to shake uncontrollably as his heart immediately stopped beating. He couldn't blink, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move.  
"W-W-What?" He swallowed hard.  
"That's what I said! Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry!" Sammy instantly started bawling again, burying her face in Jack's chest. She hugged his waist weakly, too upset and too scared to know what was going to happen next.  
Jack stood there stiff as a board, unable to believe what was happening. "Fuck! Shit! Damn it! Crap!" Jack began reciting every curse he knew, over and over again. Geanna listened to them in disbelief.  
"It was an accident!" Sammy cried harder into Jack's chest.  
Jack lifted Sam off her feet. "What do ye mean it was an accident?! YOU TURNED ME IN?!"  
Sammy sobbed again, unable to control her tears. "I didn't mean to, Jack! Stop yelling at me!"  
"WHAT?!" Jack shoved Sammy up against the outside wall of his cabin on The Black Pearl. "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU?!"  
Jenny, who was overhearing all of this, quickly scampered over to Jack and began tugging on his arm. "What's done is done, Jack! We gotta run!"  
"We gotta hide!" Jack literally dropped Sammy to the floor, clutching Jen tightly with fear.  
Jen helped Geanna to stand and dragged her toward the runway leading to the docks. "Hey!" Geanna finally spoke up.  
Jen pushed Geanna along. "There's no time, we have to find out what's going on!" She ran down into town with Geanna leaving Jack and Sammy with their brilliant minds to think of a plan.  
Jack stalked around on deck in circles, Sammy standing at the wall. "This is all yer fault, from what I've gathered, Sammy! Don't ye know I could be killed?!"  
Sam nodded, a tear slowly spilling down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Jack..."  
"Sorry ain't gonna save me ass when I'm standin' with me hands tied up under a noose at the gallows!" Jack paced the floor in front of Sammy.  
"Then why don't you lie to get out of it like you always do?"  
Jack leered at the blond with flames in his eyes. The anger was building up inside of him. When the fury felt like it was too much to handle, Jack let it all out. He screamed so loud, so tensed up that perhaps even the deaf could hear him.  
"It's all over now, Sam!" Jack shoved Sam to the floor and withdrew his sword, violently. "You screwed with me, now I'm gonna screw with you!"  
"Jack!"  
Jack towered over her as he growled and placed the sword at Sammy's neck. "It's all over but the funeral! I'll be sure to send flowers!"

CHAPTER 7  
  
"Jack, don't!" Sammy lie on the wooden deck clutching her knees to her chest as Jack stood over her. There were tears of guilt and sorrow raining on her cheeks as she felt anger toward her own self.  
Jack liked making girls fall for him, but not like this. And he very much enjoyed making people feel inferior to him, but Sam was more than just a member of his crew. She was his best friend.  
Sammy looked up after hearing the clang of the sword falling from Jack's hand. He, too, had a few hidden tears spilling, but was trying to keep them a secret. Pirates don't cry. When both Sam and Jack felt that all hope was lost, Jenny and Geanna came dashing back onto the deck of The Black Pearl.  
"Jack! Thank God they didn't find you yet!" Jen threw her arms around him.  
Geanna was quick to drop to her knees to meet Jack's eyes. "It's not Sammy's fault."  
Jack blinked. "It's not?"  
"No, it's nobody's." Geanna proceeded, "According to the British Navy authorities, they've received calls from my hometown in Venezuela. When Lana returned my friends back home, they probably told their parents where they were. And their parents probably told the school. And the school probably told MY family!"  
Jack listened to Geanna this time, finding every single word helpful. He shuddered at the thought of The British Navy. "Then they're after me, not only because of many other previous crimes, ahem..." he quickly continued, "...but because of kidnapping you!"  
"Yes!" Geanna sounded worried. "But don't worry. I have an idea!" Geanna stood up and pushed Jack into a cabin, locking the door as they entered.  
"What the fuck, love?!" Jack looked at her, urgently needing a solution to his problem.  
Geanna's plan had worked out perfectly. It was Sammy's cabin, so there was a big wide mirror and vanity at the head of her room. On her dresser was a bunch of make up and hair items of every sort. Geanna ripped the bandana out of Jack's hair, violently.  
"Ah, what in God's name are ye doin', Geanna?!" He watched her desperately.  
Geanna gave up on trying to attack him with a comb because no matter what angle she came from, Jack wouldn't allow the comb anywhere near his head. Geanna replaced the bandana with a little pink bow on Jack's head. She tied Jack's hair into girly pigtails and sat him in front of the mirror.  
"Well?" Geanna asked.  
There was an immediate response. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"That's only the beginning. Cooperate with me, Jack!" Geanna grabbed his hand in hers and held him still, opening a bottle of pink nail polish with her teeth.  
Jack gasped. "No...yer not REALLY gonna do this to me...are ye?"  
Geanna pinned him to the floor, painting his nails pink one by one, making Jack seem more feminine that he really was.  
Next, she tackled him with hairspray so he couldn't ruin his girlish hairstyle. Then, she reached for a lipstick tube.  
"DON'T DARE!" Jack whipped out his pistol in a split second.  
"If you shoot me, you're definitely going to jail! Whether you're disguised or not!" she colored his lips pink.  
Jack didn't dare look in the mirror while Geanna tried to save his life. The British Navy had been hunting Jack for years. Jack was like their prey, their cheeky swashbuckling pirate prey. While Jack was thinking this to himself, Geanna decorated him with eye shadow, lip liner, mascara and she fixed his eyeliner.  
"Okay, you can look in the mirror now."  
"...No thanks, I'll pass..."  
Geanna took Jack's head in her hands and forcefully turned him to the mirror. Jack cringed at the image he saw. It wasn't a pirate. It wasn't Captain Jack Sparrow. It was a girl.  
"...Is this me?"  
Geanna nodded. "But we still have a problem. You're going to have to shave."  
Jack instantly pounced out of her reach. "NEVER!" Geanna looked at him weirdly wondering why he cared about his facial hair so much. Was he afraid of razors, or just me? she thought.  
Geanna shrugged. "Then put this on." She pulled a pink shoal out of Sammy's dresser drawer.  
"Terrific..." Jack muttered.  
Geanna began shoveling through Sammy's drawers looking at all sorts of outfits for Jack. "Perfect!" Geanna reached into the drawer and pulled out a short, light pink dress covered in white rose prints. It had a low cut v-neck collar and a long slit through the bottom of it. Geanna held it in front of Jack waiting for an answer with a playful smile on her face.  
Jack just stared. "...This is a joke, right?"  
"Do you want to die or not, Mr. Sparrow?"  
"Give me the God damn dress!" Jack snatched it out of her hands. "Uh...love, in order for me to get dressed, yer gonna hafta leave the room, savvy?"  
Geanna laughed a little. "Oh, silly me..." She tiptoed out of the room, squeaking the door shut as she left.  
Jenny, Sammy, and Geanna all waited impatiently on deck to see their new Captain lass. They could hear him cursing out the clothes as he dressed and screamed every now and then. Before they knew it, Jack was easing the door open slowly. Their jaws dropped all dropped when they saw him. Jack brought on a girly British accent.  
"Ya like? This dress is just so totally sexy, and I even picked out me own shoes!"  
Sammy, Jenny and Geanna stared until Jack's smile vanished and he talked like himself again.  
"Laugh and I'll kill you."

CHAPTER 8  
  
It was hard to keep from laughing as they looked at him. He stood there, the feminine sleekness twinkling in his phony appearance, but Jack didn't like it, and he made sure that Jen, Sammy and Geanna knew it. He was grateful that he was disguised, but doubtful that the British Navy would think of him as a girl.  
"You look lovely, Jack," Geanna said, holding in a mouthful of giggles.  
"I'm sure I do." Jack had a sarcastic tone in his voice. He seemed disappointed now that he had to walk around in a dress, but even more upset that the dress had to be pink.  
Geanna looked Jack up and down, trying to take note on any flaws that she discovered. Everything seemed to be in place. Then why did Geanna feel that she was missing something?  
"Aha!" Geanna snapped her fingers. "I know just what you need! I'll be right back." Geanna darted back into Sammy's cabin.  
"Oh, God..." Jack hid his face in his hands being cautious as to not ruin his make up that seemed perfect in every fashion aspect.  
There were few scattered giggles among Sammy and Jenny, as there always was between them whenever Jack did something wrong. This time, Jack knew better. He took his face out of his hands and let anger reenter his state of mind, sneering at the girls through his outlined eyes. The two of them stopped their joke immediately at his death glare, looking away from Jack.  
"I'm back!" Geanna skipped out of the cabin from behind Jack with a pair of socks in each hand.  
Jack eyed the socks weirdly. "Socks? Why do I have to wear those? Ye already forced me to wear tights, the shtupid little things..." Jack glanced down at his legs which were hidden behind the skin coloured stockings. "An' besides, I'm wearing sandals!"  
Geanna came out of nowhere, shoving the socks down Jack's dress. "There."  
Jack looked down on himself. He almost threw up. His face turned beet red. "Oh, dear...I get it now..." He let out a weak, fake laugh.  
Sammy, being the blond that she was, noticed after about two minutes. When she saw them, she screamed out of the blue, "BOOBS!"  
Jack hid his face again, wanting to cry, but felt powerless to do so. He drew in a short breath of air and exhaled it, dragging it into a long sigh. "Never again, Geanna." He looked up at all three of them. "I can't believe I'm doing this."  
"Oh, don't make such a fuss out of it, Jack! Geanna's saving your life." Jenny comforted Jack, or at least she tried. Jack just leered at her from the spot where he stood on deck in the doorway of Sammy's cabin.  
"Come here, Jack," Geanna said, testing him.  
Jack all of the sudden felt weak at Geanna's expense. He loved those words, and when they came out of Geanna's mouth, they sounded even better. Jack had been waiting to hear that from Geanna for days, but he knew she was too shy to say anything like it. Jack thought about it for a moment, then stopped, shaking his head.  
"I can't."  
"Jack, come here!"  
Jack could feel the practical intensity of Geanna's voice against his actions. He kept his eyes glued to her, his mind trying to contemplate what she wanted. Did she really want to help out? Or did she just want Jack? Whatever it was, Jack didn't care. He liked this aggressive side of her, and he didn't want to have it end just because he was dressed like a woman.  
Jack tugged at the shoal covering his facial hair and threw it to the ground, stomping on it angrily. "I refuse to have to wear something pink over my beautiful pirate beard!"  
"I think I might have something, actually." Sam scurried into her cabin.  
"Wrong answer, Sammy," Jack muttered.  
Sam returned with a white vale in her hands. She stood behind Jack and tossed it loosely over his head and tying it under his pigtails. "There, all done."  
Jack growled at Sam like a tiger from behind the vale. "Thanks a lot, Sam."  
"Anytime!" Sam exclaimed enthusiastically like a dumb blond. Her hair said it all.  
"Okay, Jack, now that you have your vale, come here," Geanna persisted, motioning for Jack to come to her.  
Jack stood, unable to move. It was almost as though he were hypnotized by Geanna's demanding words. Oh, how he loved a woman who was forceful and persistent. Geanna was everything he dreamed of in a lass, but he wasn't going to let her know now that he "kidnapped" her.  
"Jack! Come here! Now!" Geanna stomped her foot, waiting impatiently.  
You can do this, Jack thought to himself. You may be in high heels, but it's only walking. Pull yourself together, Jack!  
Jack lifted a foot and placed it out in front of his body. He shook a little bit, but regained his balance rather quickly and gazed over at Geanna again who waited for him, hands on her curvy hips.  
"Well, Jack? Come on!"  
"Arrgh..." Jack was getting fed up with Geanna beckoning to his every step. He went for it with everything he had. In less than five seconds, he was on the floor whining and cursing like an angry teenager.  
Geanna rushed over to him and helped him to stand. "Gee, this is going to be harder than I thought."  
"Ye got that right, love."  
Jack caught up with his heavy breathing, easing it to keep himself calm. He turned to stare at Geanna in his own secret but was defeated when he realized that she was staring, too. Their eyes locked and both of them froze. Jack felt relaxed in this situation. He'd been in it times before, but Geanna was tense and nervous and Jack's piercing brown eyes didn't help to calm the setup. Just the thought of his pirate hands so warm on her body made her shiver with butterflies. She felt a love for him that could not be told. She felt her breathing cut to short gasps of air when Jack squeezed her hand tight in his.

CHAPTER 9  
  
Yes, it was true that Captain Jack Sparrow was standing on the deck of The Black Pearl in a pink dress, and yes, he hated it. But it was not true that he hated holding Geanna's hand. Jack wasn't about to lose his chance with a girl just because he was wearing pink. It wasn't over yet, and he planned to drag it out as long as he could before that damned British Navy would come prancing down the crossing.  
Jack grasped her hand firm in his own. Geanna shivered at his touch so electrifying, so intense that the shock navigated throughout her entire body. She quivered with excitement, unable to move, standing there at Jack's want. He let his fingers entwine with hers and he played with the rings over her knuckles, all without removing his brown-eyed stare into her eyes.  
Geanna jumped two feet when she felt Jack's free hand slip sharply down her back. She could feel his hand traveling lower and lower and she was deadened by Jack's touch, unable to move a muscle in her curvy body. She almost died right where she was standing when Jack's hand slithered over her bottom and he squeezed it lightly. At his actions, Geanna twitched slightly, her eyes growing wider into a stare, an almost petrified look on her face.  
Geanna was thankful that the crew was seeing none of this. They were down on the docks keeping a watchful eye out for the oncoming British Navy. Geanna thought to herself about what Jack was aiming for exactly, and how stupid they must've looked if anyone saw them. After all, Jack was a girl now, and he was touching her with sexual expression.  
Geanna melted into his grip with every hand movement bestowed upon her. Jack let his hand float up her spine, his fingers never leaving her soft, inviting skin. He let his free hand meet Geanna's free hand and he held it warm in his hold. Jack let his gaze fall to her lips, then crawl back up to Geanna's frightened eyes.  
There was a slight commotion at the far side of the docks which caused the Captain's crew to stir. They caught sight of the onward marching British Navy and turned to Jack's direction, shouting his name wildly with warning. When Jack hadn't answered their calls, they yelled a tad bit louder, frantically flailing their arms with worry.  
Jack kept his hands with Geanna's, turning his head to see his buccaneer crew signaling him for the future danger. Jack twitched and growled softly, upset that such a romantic moment had been destroyed because of his criminal reputation. He bared his scattered gold teeth and mouthed out a profane word, glancing back at Geanna.  
"A pirate's life for me," he muttered, placing a sensual kiss on Geanna's hand. And with that, he turned and ran for the docks leaving smeared pink lipstick glitter on Geanna's pirate-violated hand. When she saw Jack's crew motioning for her to come over, she followed Jack.  
Jack met up with the crew, panting with exhaustion from the run in high heels. Geanna came up behind him, a bit too shy to stand next to him. Jack stood on his tip toes in his woman shoes to catch a glimpse of the authorities. There they were. The British Navy in all of their honour and glory, uniformed in white powered wigs, heavy dark blue coats, raveled pants, and high white stocking socks, swords sheathed at their sides. Each man carried a long musket accompanied by bayonets at the tips of their guns, ready for action.  
Jack tried his best not to puke. "Wigs..." He scoffed. "What do they know about hair? What do they know about anythin'?" Jack remembered his tightly fastened pigtails and kept his mouth shut when the crew glared at him. Jack pulled the vale down over his make-up covered face and swallowed hard. His breathing grew heavy and he cringed at the thought of being clapped in irons, thrown in a jail cell, and being hanged at the gallows at the crack of dawn.  
Jenny moved closer to Jack at his side, whispering something to him, "Okay, Jack, from now on, you're a girl. Try to talk feminine, don't remove the vale, and don't speak with suck profanity! Girls don't swear!"  
Jack nodded.  
"And another thing," Jen added, "We don't know anything about the whereabouts of Geanna!"  
Jack nodded again, but he went stiff when the crowd of British Naval officers stopped in front of Jack and his crew. "Excuse me, Miss?"  
Jack immediately answered, keeping his same, deep, many pirate voice. "That's Captain to ye-I mean..." He cut his sentence short at Jen's anxious glare and heightened the tone of his voice, and keeping his accent light. "Oh, I'm sorry...Do forgive me, sir. I...I...I'm auditioning for a part in a....stage performance...as...as a man." Jack glanced at Jen and coughed.  
"Well, Miss," the officer proceeded, "We're looking for a Jack Sparrow. Ever heard of him?"  
"No...No, I haven't," Jack replied with his feminine pitch. "Who is this Mister Sparrow?" He grinned a little at the sound of his name. "He sounds sexy." Geanna kicked Jack from behind, silencing him instantly.  
The Navy Officer chuckled. "No, I'm sorry, Miss. But Jack Sparrow is known in these parts as a pirate; a vile and dissolute creature, he is. As a matter of fact, his latest fiasco was robbing a family of their daughter in Venezuela. A miss Geanna Duarte."  
Jack shrugged, using his girly voice, "I am deeply saddened by your story, sir."  
Jen interrupted Jack out of collateral instinct, "But, sir, we have never of this Geanna doll. Am I right, Jack?"  
"Jack?" The officer narrowed his beady grey eyes. "The woman's name is Jack?"  
"Uh...Jacklyn. Her name is Jacklyn, but we often call her Jack..."  
Jack smiled nervously, praying that the officers hadn't noticed his gold teeth as the sunlight shown through the vale and gleamed on his one platinum tooth.  
The British authority looked puzzled. "Miss?"  
"Sir?" Jack answered him in a bit of a sarcastic manner.  
The officer stared at Jack rudely leaving Jack feeling unsafe and uncomfortable. The officer gestured for the rest of the British Navy officers to follow him and they continued their search down the docks, departing from Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew.  
"Sweet Jesus..." Jack fainted into Jenny's arms, his regular old pirate voice and heavy British accent resurfacing.  
"That was way too close, Jack. You almost turned yourself in." Jen helped Jack to balance himself on his high heels again.  
"WAY too close," he corrected her, ripping off the vale. "I don't wanna be a girl anymore...can we go home now?"  
  
It was late when Jack had finally ridden himself of the hairdo, pink dress and make up. He even spent a few hours peeling off his nail colour. It was midnight when he emerged again from his cabin on board The Black Pearl as Captain Jack Sparrow and not Jacklyn. He surveyed the deck of the ship. No one was topside. They were all sleeping below deck or going about their own business. Topside remained cold and empty.  
Jack quietly swash buckled his way down the stairs to find himself below deck. Without a sound, he tiptoed to the far side of the area below deck, knocking lightly on a door. A few moments later, his call was answered. Geanna opened the door dressed in her pajamas, shocked to see Jack, not knowing what to do.  
"'Ello, love..."

CHAPTER 10  
  
Geanna faltered at Jack's sudden attendance, as she was in her sleep-wear, a hairbrush in her hand. She hadn't let a sign of sleepiness dawn upon her when she answered the knock on the cabin door. Her long, dark hair lye softly brushed over her beautifully aligned shoulders and her pearly white teeth glistened with the candlelight indicating that she had already dealt with them. Her sigh came in shortened breaths after thinking about what to say.  
"Captain...I didn't know-"  
"Shhh..." Jack hushed her, holding up a hand, motioning for her to cut her sentence short.  
Jack invited himself in, take a step forward and taking hold of Geanna's hand with both of his own. Geanna let her gaze fall to the floor, too shy to look into the Captain's eyes. Thank God he's not a girl anymore, Geanna thought, holding back a tiny giggle.  
"Come with me, love..." Jack pulled Geanna a light step closer to the open doorway.  
Geanna placed her hairbrush on the dresser beside the door. "Captain, I can't. I-"  
"Please..." Jack looked at her longingly, tilting his head and blinking sincerely. He refused to release her hand from his possession.  
Geanna looked for an excuse. "Yes, but what about-"  
"Whatever it is, it's not important, love. It can wait..." Jack let a small grin play on his lips.  
Jack couldn't wait any longer for her reply. He pulled her forward gently, taking her face in his hands, and letting his lips meet with hers, bringing her into an unexpected, but pleasant, kiss. He held her there in place, looking into her eyes. Geanna felt a bit awkward, surprised but delighted at the Captain's actions. She found it hard to look back into his eyes.  
"But, Captain..." Geanna stumbled over mixed words in disbelief about the sudden kiss.  
"Please, love, call me Jack." He narrowed his distinct brown eyes, stealing a place in Geanna's heart. "I just came to see if ye wanted a walk on the town...but...if ye don't want to..."  
"Actually..." Geanna paused. She couldn't finish her sentence. Jack's stare had abruptly silenced her. She guided a stray strand of hair out of her pretty face and smiled in the presence of the Captain.  
I knew ye'd change yer mind..." He raised an eyebrow, releasing her hand. "Ye'd better dress, then...I'll wait for ye on deck...Don't keep me waitin' too long, love..."  
  
When Geanna emerged from her cabin again, she was robed in a long, fancy coat, trailing along her ankles. She wore tightly fastened shoes with heels just under the thin, tissue looking coat. Her hair was tied loosely up above her shoulders, a few lonely strands sweeping the tops of her shoulders and curling at the ends. Her face was dipped in make-up again, taking the tired quality entirely out of her look.  
Geanna walked a few paces from her room, closing the door quietly on her way out. She was questioning where Jack was at first, since she saw no trace of him. She walked along the edge of the ship, her heels clicking with the wood as she went along, wondering if Jack was just playing games with her.  
Jack stood at the very bow of The Black Pearl, soaking up the salty breeze of the Caribbean Sea that blew on that night. His back was to Geanna, unaware that she was just a few steps behind him. He lye his cheek against the railing of his ship, resting, his eyes closed. His breathing was soft and quiet, the only company to him was the slow moving waves and the wash of the sea.  
Geanna walked up beside him, leaning on the wooden railing, staring out at the pitch black of the Caribbean night. She had no idea that Jack was awake until she heard him admire his home.  
"Isn't it beautiful?"  
Geanna glanced down at Jack, then back to the water. "Yes, it is."  
Jack lifted his head and rested his chin on his hands, his beard cushioning the placement. A frisky ice-cold blanket of wind engulfed the ship and made Jack grimace. He stood up straight, lifted his trench coat from the railing and threw it over his shoulders.  
Geanna shivered. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get a heavier coat." She lifted a small smile and skipped her way back into the cabin. Jack paced the open deck, his boots clunking with the wood as he did.  
Geanna came skipping out of the cabin after a few minutes wearing a dark fur coat. Jack's boots tapping on the deck had died and couldn't be heard anymore. Geanna tripped up to the head of the ship again, expecting to find Jack. But, to her surprise, Jack was not there. She kept her panicking short, her breathing shortening as well after searching the ship twice and even checking his cabin. She circled the mast in thought, quietly whimpering in dissatisfaction. Jack was clearly not playing games.  
"Geanna!"  
Geanna jumped immediately at the shout of her name. Directly after the shout came a crowd of people ranting and yelling. "Jack?" Geanna turned around, dumbfounded, seeing as the Captain was not there.  
"Geanna! Geanna, over here! Please!"  
The faint British accent painted a heap of love around Geanna's heart as her hands began to drown in sweat and her stomach clenched into a fist. She felt a massive shock electrocute throughout her body, turning in circles, looking for the man to answer his call. But again, she heard a mass of crowds screaming and rambling on about something she could not determine.  
"Geanna!"  
Geanna gave one last turn. "Jack!"  
Geanna's eyes met with his, an instant connection growing between them. But that connection went haywire when she realized that Jack was surrounded by British Navy officers who had him clapped in a pair of rusting old irons. Her jaw dropped when she saw them yanking Jack along the dockside pier, shoving him toward town.  
Jail Geanna thought. They're taking him to jail!  
Geanna stood on the deck of The Black Pearl in shock of what event was taking place before her eyes. She could almost feel Jack struggling with everything he could, beads of sweat pouring from his forehead. He shouted at the soldiers, trying to show them that he wasn't giving up without a fight.  
"Fuck! Bloody 'ell, dammit!" He tried, but it seemed as if all hope was lost. Officers grabbed at his wrists and his shoulders, holding him back from any escape plan that came to his mind. "Fuck you! All of ye! Back, ye bastards!"  
Geanna darted off the ship, bolting her way down the docks. She had never run so fast in her life, the wind almost sweeping her off her feet. Her heels caught in the crevices in the wood and snapped off, but Geanna couldn't care less. She could feel Jack's pain; the torture he was going through. And the more she thought about it, the faster she ran, speeding up as Jack cussed out more profane words. Her heart was racing much faster now, as life passed before her eyes.  
Just when Geanna was in arms reach of Captain Jack, two Naval officers trapped her in their arms, holding her strongly. Geanna thrashed and kicked to break free of their grip, but the more she tried, the tighter the hold was put onto her.  
"Jesus Christ, let the girl go!" Jack cried, kicking an officer to the ground. He was still held in control by a bunch of authorities. "Let the girl go!"  
The British officers threw Jack along the path as he screamed for his innocence. Geanna was pulled along in the opposite direction. She knew Jack was headed for town. Jail. The gallows. A short drop and a sudden stop.  
"Jack!"  
Jack gave up his violent tugs and resorted to viciously snarling at the men until he knew there was no hope. He hung his head low and muttered a few curses before throwing his head back and shouting at the top of his voice, "GEANNA MARY DUARTE GONZALEZ, I LOVE YOU!"

CHAPTER 11  
  
The toll of the ever-serious drums rang over the battle forts of Port Royal. The audience area of the full gallows was well occupied, not a free space for you to step without knocking into another person. The drum beat was kept steady, but loud, silencing all who heard its foreboding beat. A chilling breeze picked up washing away all of the warmth from the break of dawn sunlight. The wind kicked up as it passed over the silent crowd, the single lassoed noose rope dangling from a high, firm pole at the ready. Under the hanging death rope stood a man guilty as charged, staring at the ground, hopelessly lost in oblivion.  
Jenny, Sammy, and Geanna stood on a deserted battle fort cliff overseeing all of the events taking place at the gallows. Geanna gasped when she saw the man awaiting his torturous death. "Oh my God!"  
He stood there under the rope, remaining calm and silent, though with each drum beat his heart lurched in his chest. The slight breeze whisked through his messy dreadlocks, yet he did not flinch or blink. The breeze attacked his dirty pirate-wear and tangled among his two-braided beard, but he still did not show any sign of fear or regret. He stood still, not moving a hand or a boot, staring in the same spot as a British officer rolled open a proclamation.  
"Jack Sparrow..." he began.  
Jack eyed him angrily at the absence of "Captain", but could clearly see that the officer was not paying him any attention. Jack sighed loudly, receiving a glare from the executioner who waited a few feet from Jack's side.  
Geanna panicked for Jack, shaking Jen vigorously. "Jen! Jen what are you doing?! Your Captain is gonna be put to death and you're just gonna stand there and watch him?!" She had an intense expression of worry on her face.  
Jen took Geanna by her shoulders, holding her straight in place. "Geanna! Calm down, honey." Jen patted Geanna's shoulders, her eyes drifting to Jack as she spoke. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be just fine."  
Geanna threw Jen's hands away from her and stood back. "FINE?! Captain Jack Sparrow is standing there at the gallows with his hands tied under a swinging noose beside an executioner with his proclamation being read to an overlooking audience and you think everything is going to be fine and dandy?!"  
Jen looked at Geanna wide-eyed and wondering how she could've spilled those words out all in one breath. She put a reassuring hand on her shoulder again. "Geanna, relax. We have a backup plan. We just don't know how it's going to work down there..."  
Geanna rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and turning away from Jen. "It's a wonder you got me out of prison last night."  
"Geanna, hush!" Sam moved closer to the battle fort's edge as she refocused everyone's attention on their Captain who stood at their mercy.  
There was a final drum roll, echoing over the whole of Port Royal as the noose was lowered by the executioner and placed around Jack's neck. "Watch the beard..." Jack muttered when the death rope took position at his throat. Jack sneered as the executioner leered at him through a sickly black mask.  
The drums were still ringing throughout the area when there was a bit of a faint mechanical sound as the executioner wrapped his hand around the lever to send Jack to the deep pits of Hell. Jack looked over at him, a sympathetic look on his face. Both of them glanced into a corner of the crowd when a large portion of the onlooking audience started shrieking and squealing. The executioner shrugged and tightened his grip on the lever of death.  
Just as death awaited Jack, there was a sudden crack and a loud, firey explosion, lengthening Jack's moment of truth. Jack's eyes flared with fire as the bits and pieces of the collapsing battle fort wall fell from the sky due to the sharp unexpected explosion. Cement and pieces of plank and debris showered from the sky as the audience screamed and shouted, bumping into each other, trying to find an escape route from the succeeding commotion.  
Jack kept himself from screaming, realizing that the executioner was distracted, puzzled by the boom, contemplating how the explosion became and who started it. As if answering his thoughts, a carriage drawn by two snow-white stallions came galloping onto the scene and out of the descending black smoke. The carriage was rocking with every person it ran into, only scaring the horses much more than they already were.  
Jack's eyes immediately widened when he saw Will Turner dive out of the carriage, and an instant smile of vengeance and refuge replaced his dazzled expression from the abrupt firey explosion. Will regained his state of shock and quickly reached into his shirt pocket, revealing a shiny, metal dagger. Will chucked it hard and fast at the deck where Jack stood.  
Before the executioner had any idea about what was happening, the rusty dagger impaled him, sinking into his shoulder joint with all of the force that Will had charged in it. Being the smart lad that he was, Will upped his conscious being and unsheathed his sword, the crowd yelping as oozing blood spluttered from the executioner's shoulder wound. Will glanced at the man who was set to kill Captain Jack Sparrow with utter disgust. The crowd fled toward the exit with fear until they realized that it was blocked off.  
Will propped the sword he had in his possession at an angle, aiming directly for Jack. Jack's jaw dropped in confusion as the executioner ripped the dagger out of his shoulder socket and balanced himself on his feet again.  
Jack knew he was going to refocus on ending Captain Jack Sparrow's life, but Jack was a man of luck. He shouted as loud as he could, "Will!"  
The executioner immediately turned and saw Jack, hands still tied, neck still strung in the noose. Jack cursed under his breath just as Will chopped a white horse free of the carriage. The horse came screaming down the pathway, heading straight for Jack. It was so supernatural you could practically hear the dramatic pirate music expected to be playing in the background, as if it were all a movie.  
Will took one last look at the grueling executioner and flung his blade straight at Jack. Jack ripped himself free of the tie that kept his hands together, gasping when he saw Will release the sword. There was a loud gasp of horror from the top of the battle forts when the executioner pulled the lever.

CHAPTER 12  
  
Will's blade crashed with the wooden pole, digging deeply into the wood and slicing the rope which quite coincidentally happened to be tight around Captain Jack's neck. The executioner had proudly yanked the lever, gladly doing his job, but Jack had fallen right through the appearing hole in the deck, thanks to Will's fine swordsmanship.  
Jack had expected a short drop and a sudden stop. But he didn't get that. In that case, he expected a heavy landing on the ground below and Will's reassuring help to stand up again, but he didn't get that either. Instead, he landed heavily on the bare back of a white-as-snow stallion that brayed with fear as Jack groaned in pain from the shock to his manhood from the fall.  
"FUCK!"  
Jack lye, stomach first, on the back of the enraged animal, trying to gain back his normal sight. The excruciating pain to his crotch was enough to double his vision as he blinked in confusion to the steady pound of the horse's hooves on the patched cement. Jack gave up and let the horse seize control, dodging innocent civilians as it galloped for Will.  
Will freed the other of the two horses from the carriage and climbed up onto its back. "Jack!" He called out for Jack at the sight of him straddled on his chest over the infuriated animal. Will gave his horse a hard slap on its behind, cause and effect working perfectly. Will slapped it; there was no doubt that it wouldn't fly for Jack's safety now. It did.  
The executioner looked around at all of this confusion and tripped his way into the crowd without saying a word, as did the British officer who had read Captain Jack's proclamation.  
Jack's horse was nearly out of control when Will came to a halt beside him on his own. Will's stallion let out a long neigh and cocked its head for Will to pat it. Jack was near at an unconscious state of being, now. Will glanced back at the crowd for a moment, noticing that a mob of British soldiers was heading their way.  
"Jack!" Will shook Jack violently, bringing him to an awakening.  
Jack sat up, unbalanced on his horse. He gazed at Will, giving the animal a weird look and gesturing with his hands. "God, Turner, ye saved me life!"  
Will put out a hand, hushing Jack. "There's no time for talk. Just listen to me." Will controlled his horse as it pulled a bit on its reins. "Just follow my lead! The first chance I get, I'm running to the fort!" Will yanked on his animal's reins and sent it trotting straight for the stairs of the battle fort.  
Jack watched him go in curiosity and wonder asking himself why Will was heading for the battle fort. Jack was brought back to reality when he saw the British authorities running at him with their swords high above their heads. Jack scowled at them and whipped the reins of his crazy stallion. It remained in its uncontrollable being, galloping after Will.  
Will's horse had no trouble jumping the stairs leading to the battle fort. Jack, on the other hand, had trouble avoiding the soldiers. His horse stopped directly in front of the mess of Naval officers and reeled back onto its hind legs, braying with mutant terror. It took off again, storming for the battle fort leaving the enemy in the dust. And just before he reached the stairs, Jack's horse careened out of control and stumbled a minute before plunging head first into a crowd of people, landing with a loud thud.  
Jack groaned as more pain enticed in his sweet spot, yanking angrily on the ropes of the horse. He strongly pulled the animal to all fours again and guided it as it leaped over the stairway to the battle fort where Will waited impatiently for him, his horse ready to flee. Jack joined up with him, keeling over on the horse due to returning crotch pains.  
"You okay, Jack?" Will met his strange daze.  
"God, if I keep landin' like that, I won't have anythin' left to keep the pain comin'! Oh...We might as well jus' change our names to 'Why' and 'Bother'."  
Will looked at him oddly before an uneasy crack was heard followed by a bunch of British yells. Jack and Will turned to see a mob of soldiers falling from a crumbling battle fort. Will and Jack both screamed, their hearts racing as they saw the battle fort collapsing, the action rushing right for them. They whipped up their horses, sending them dashing down the pathway, the whole battle fort collapsing behind them as they galloped.  
Will shouted at Jack as he glanced back at the oncoming collapsing fort. "I can't believe this is happening!" They rode at the same grueling pace.  
"Me neither!" Jack blinked, staring straight ahead. "If I die, it'll be all yer fault!"  
As if Jack's luck was ending just because of the shot he took at Will, Jack's horse faltered and tripped, crashing to the floor of the fort, bringing Jack down, too.  
"Jack!" Will screeched his animal to a stop, turning it back.  
Jack clutched his chest in pain, crawling out from under the damaged stallion. Will came to his side, pulling Jack up onto the back of his horse and escaping a deathly fall as the scarred animal fell below as the forts continued to crumble. It was almost as if bad luck was chasing them.  
Jack clung to Will's waist, burying his face in his shoulder. Will cracked the reins to quicken the horses pace as the battle fort wall came crashing down behind them.  
Jack removed his face from Will's shoulder, staring out before them. In the distance, Jack could see three faint figures flailing their arms at the end of the fort. "Will, 'ho's that?" Jack pointed a shaky finger at the silhouettes.  
"Oh, God!" Will recognized them right away. "Jack, that's Sam, Jen, and your little girlfriend!"  
"Geanna?"  
"Yes, her!" Will snapped the reins and the horse sped up.  
When Will and Jack caught up to Jen, Sammy, and Geanna, both of them dismounted the horse quickly, without haste. Will gathered Sammy and Jenny to tell them their plan of action while Jack pulled Geanna aside.  
"Okay, Geanna..." Jack didn't even give her a chance to talk, "I know yer gonna think I'm crazy fer doin' this, and don't ask me why I'm doin' it, just do it! Savvy?" He took her hands in his.  
"Do what?" Geanna glaced to see the oncoming collapsing wall that they were standing on. "Oh my God!"  
Jack joined hands with Will who held Sammy's hand. Sam was holding Jen's hand. Geanna took to Jack's free hand.  
"On my count, we jump," Will said, glancing down.  
All five of them glanced down, seeing over a sixty foot drop and a watery landing. There were a few gasps among them when Jack turned back to see the collapsing wall just inches from Jen.  
"JUMP!"

CHAPTER 13  
  
Splash. Splash. Splash. Splash.  
"FUCK!" Splash.  
There was no sign of Will, Jen, Sammy, Geanna, or Jack as they hit the surface hard and submerged into the deep, murky Caribbean water. There was a long chunk of silence, all five of them trapped under the blanket of sea as the last of the British battle fort came tumbling down, some scattered debris joining Jack's crew in the ocean. All was silent until seconds later.  
Pause. Will was the first to return for air, just scratching the surface. "God!" He gasped, splashing a bit to keep himself floating.  
Will reached down to grab the nearest body. It was Jen. She drew in a long breath of oxygen, clinging tightly to Will's neck. "Oh my God, I can't believe I just did that!"  
Sam came splashing up next to Jenny and Will, smiling intensely. "Whoo hoo! Who's up for round two?"  
Will glared at Sam, holding Jen above the calm waves. Sammy's smile dropped as soon as she caught glimpse of Will's overly dramatic anger, his expression almost too fake to believe. Will was going to say something to her when the thought suddenly dawned on him.  
"Hey, where's-  
Just as quickly as Will's sentence stopped, the escaping Captain Jack Sparrow splashed to the surface with Geanna, gasping in his arms.  
"FUCK!" Jack regained his sense of breathing, continuing to hold Geanna, Will looking at him oddly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! I cannot believe I jus' fuckin' did that! FUCK!"  
Will clamped a free hand over Jack's dirty mouth. "Before you say it again, just remember that you're among three women."  
With Will's hand over his mouth, Jack couldn't say anything, but he gave Will a stern glare through his angry brown eyes. Will took one look at him and removed his hand immediately, glancing away from Jack and keeping Jen above the swells.  
"Smart move, lad..." Jack scowled at Will.  
"There they are!" came a loud, forewarning British accent.  
All five of the escapees glanced up at the location where the battle fort should have been. A large group of soldiers bearing bright red uniforms and equipped with long, dangerous muskets were standing on a mountain of fallen bricks and cement. They're weapons were aimed down at the sea's level, ready to fire at any given moment. They seemed to be following orders of one man who stood taller than the rest. He was clothed in a royal blue coat, a gold-rimmed tri-corner hat atop his head, his hands clasped behind his back.  
Jack was eased until he saw that the guns were aimed directly at him. He instantly tensed up, dropping Geanna and backing up in the water. "Sweet Jesus!"  
"Jack!" Will grabbed Geanna, keeping her safe with Jenny.  
Jack's eyes grew wide as he stared up at the awaiting British Navy. "Mercy, Will! That can't be him..."  
"Can't be who?" Will gazed up at the crushed fort. His eyes stopped on the man with the golden hat. "Mary mother of God, it can't be!"  
"But it is..." Jack's eyes couldn't leave the British figure. "Will, ye've gotta get these girls out of 'ere..." Jack lunged forward in the water as a swarming mass of musket bullets pierced the surface of the water. He came back for air shortly after.  
"Seize fire!" The British officer demanded as the bullets stopped flying.  
Will was still in shock. "But Jack! That's the Commodore! You'll be caught and hanged and I'll have to live with the guilt of leaving you-"  
"Shut it, Turner! Do I 'ave to make that an order?" Jack looked at him angrily. "Jus' don't turn in the girl!"  
Geanna looked at Jack in shock for some reason, then glanced back at Will.  
"Jack!" Will called to him. "But what if-"  
"Screw it! Just get the girls out of 'ere! I'll be back soon enough! I jus' gotta deal with Tubby, up there.!"  
Jack was going to say something more, but was interrupted by more surging musket ammunition. He dodged them, diving under the water. When the soldiers stopped firing, Jack reappeared at the surface next to Will.  
"I'm gonna take care o' that man..." he declared, pointing with frustration at the Commodore. "Jus' you wait an' see." Jack patted the pistol hooked to his belt. "They'll be no mercy..."

CHAPTER 14  
  
Will was up past midnight, pacing the deck of Jack's ship, The Black Pearl. Jenny, Sammy, and Geanna stood at the railing watching him. He seemed tense and agitated. The vast moonlight flickered with the fright in his brown eyes. Every now and then, he'd stop at the verge of the railing, surveying the docks. He saw nothing but pure blackness from the nighttime sky every time he bothered to do so.  
"Will, please!" Jen slammed her fist against the side of the ship. "You're making me nervous! I'm sure Jack's fine."  
Will stomped closer to the three of them. "Fine?! It's after midnight! I bet you he's crying on the floor of a smelly old jail cell! How's that for fine?!"  
"Actually, Mr. Turner, I shot the bloody man before 'e put me anywhere near the goddamn cell..."  
Will spun around. "JACK!"  
The four of them jumped with glee at Jack's sudden appearance. Will went to embrace Jack in a manly hug, but Jack pushed him off, lightly.  
"Sorry, mate, but I only do girls, savvy?"  
Will chuckled a little, but returned back to the main subject right away. "Well, then, how did you-"  
"Forget it, Turner. What's done is done, and all I can say is that the Commodore is swimmin' among the fishies...Either that or 'e's stuck in the middle of the harbour with numerous gunshot wounds in 'is 'ead..."  
  
They were all still pondering thoughts about their lives having not been lost when dawn approached. Jack was awake first, as usual, prancing around on deck in his drunken manner to rouse everyone. Hours later, everyone was up and dressed, ready to start their day. This was how Captain Jack Sparrow spent every morning on The Black Pearl.  
It was still early when Geanna finally came out of her cabin and closed the door behind her. She was dressed identical to the day before, her hair brushed to the side. She giggled a little at the sight of Jack sleeping at the ship's wheel.  
The giggles startled Jack to an awakening. "Oh...'Ello, love. Thought ye'd never come out..."  
Geanna smiled a little smile. "Where is everyone?" She was fumbling with a hair tie.  
"Out in town..." Jack stared out to the rolling waves at the dock's exit. He gestured to the ramp off the edge of the ship. "It's jus' you an' me now..."  
"Oh..." Geanna looked away from Jack as his gaze crawled up her body and into her eyes. She felt a bit awkward, too shy. She remembered the other romantic moments they shared, but this only caused her to keep her eyes at the floor.  
"Is there something wrong between us, Geanna?" Jack deserted the ship's wheel and began walking slowly toward Geanna.  
Geanna went to look into his eyes, but was thwarted by Jack's devilish pirate stare, prying into her heart. She took a few steps back, worried as to what exactly the Captain was doing. She found herself cornered against the closed door of her cabin, at a loss for words to answer Jack.  
Jack trapped her, placing both hands against the closed door at either side of her and leaning in closer to Geanna's face. He stared down at her, despite the fact that she wasn't looking at him.  
"Geanna..."  
Geanna gave a quick glance into his irresistible stare and quickly looked away. She put a hand on his chest, lightly pushing him away.  
"Jack, please...we can't."  
"We can't what?" Jack pressed, moving in further to her lips. "Do ye not trust me?"  
"Jack!" Geanna pushed him away again.  
Jack forced a hard kiss to her lips, pinning her tightly to the wall. He begged for the parting of her lips to his tongue, but she didn't respond. He pressed his body firmly against hers, showing her what he wanted to do, still trying to get her to open up into the kiss. When she still didn't respond, Jack shoved her hard against the door, capturing her in his arms.  
When Geanna finally broke away from his face, she was breathing heavily, an adrenaline surge pumping throughout her body. Her heart starting racing as Jack closed in on her again, stopping centimeters away from her lips.  
"Are ye afraid?" He placed warm, sensual kisses up and down her neck, gripping her waist tightly. "Is there somethin' ye wanna tell Captain Jack?"  
"Jack, we can't do this." She pushed him away once again. "If the authorities see us, you'll be hanged."  
"And what if they don't?" Jack asked, a smile growing on his face as he nudged her back to the wall.  
"Jack, no!" Geanna closed her eyes to keep from seeing the expression on Jack's face. After a few seconds, she looked back up at him. "Jack, we can't do this...I'm fourteen."  
Jack pressed his hips firmly to Geanna's, making her gasp. "How nice...I'm twenty-two...Is there a problem with that?"  
Before Jack received an answer from her, he brushed his beard against her neck and kissed it. Jack pinned her body against the door with his own, his face close to hers.  
"Jack, stop that..."  
Jack leaned harder against her body, his arousal pressed against her hips as he brushed her chin with his nose. "Stop what?"  
Geanna pushed her head back against the door, closing her eyes and gasping. "That..."  
"This?" Jack lifted himself to her hips again, finding her mouth with his as he began to nip at her bottom lip.  
Geanna was breathing hard by now. She reached up and clenched his shoulders, pushing him away just a little. "No...we can't...oh..."  
Jack placed his hands on her hips and ran them up to her waist. "We can't do what, Geanna?" Jack tried to joke as he shifted his weight and discovered her own arousal, pressing back against his. "Ah, what do we have here?"  
"God, Jack..." Geanna started to roll her hips slightly, wanting to relieve the pressure. "Jack...we can't...do this..."  
Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at her in mock surprise. "No?" Jack's hands groped her body in places not to be mentioned. "Are ye sure?" He leaned in to force another kiss, this time, her lips opening just a bit. He forced in his tongue to dominate the kiss, pressing her closer to the wall.  
Geanna cried out, tightly closing her eyes, clenching her hands into fists, trying to refuse to give him the pleasure of using is tongue. "Jack!" Despite her actions, she was purring in content. "Oh, Jack...you tease me everyday..."  
Jack pulled back with a sly grin. "I try me best." He tilted his head to one side and pressed against her once again, his face close to hers. "A captain's work is never done..." He kissed her ferociously, pressing his tongue against her lips as he tangled his fingers in her shiny brown hair. "I think this is where we need to pick up the pace..." Jack opened the door to her cabin, taking her hand and stumbling backwards as he attempted to pull her toward the bed.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
"No need to thank me, love..." Jack forced her to the bed, climbing on top of her, kissing her deeper than before. He snuggled his hips against hers, giving her a slow smirk. "What's that grin fer, mate? Planning to take advantage of your Captain?" He grinned, hungrily kissing her neck and jaw.  
Geanna couldn't answer. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, spreading herself out on the bed from beneath Jack, her legs parting and tangling them with his.  
Jack struggled to shrug off his coat as he kissed her, but managed to get it off anyway. He writhed about and sucked at her skin.  
Geanna arched her hips into him and cooed softly at the feeling of Jack lapping at her neck. "Jack..." She let out a quiet moan. "I think I love you..."

CHAPTER 15  
  
Jack was too busy to hear what Geanna had said. He occupied himself by kissing her neck, running his hands firmly up and down her sides. He couldn't help himself. He had contained himself for days, not being able to brush a kiss over her lips. Thinking about this only made him force her deeper into the mattress as he hovered over her, burying her in kisses.  
Geanna was still highly unsure about this. She was already breathing heavily, her heart racing faster than a car on the freeway. She felt one of Jack's hands float over her chest and up to her shoulder. The sensation of his touch melted her heart, yet she was still very young. A fourteen year old girl beneath the body of a twenty-two year old male pirate, whose lips were currently latched to her neck.  
"Far too long, Geanna...Ye've kept me waitin' fer far too long..." He ripped at the buttons lining her little pink tee-shirt.  
Geanna's eyes lit up with fright as Jack was succeeding at tearing the buttons from her shirt. She let out a weak moan as she felt Jack's fingers moving along her shoulders. Because she was so nervous and didn't know what to do, Geanna grasped Jack's wrist tightly as he went back to stripping her of her shirt.  
Finally. The last button snapped. Jack ripped back his own shirt, moving in for the kill at her lips. Geanna let him kiss her this time, too distracted by his chest to feel his tongue commandeering her mouth. She noticed two nasty looking gunshot scars just under his neck, beside his left shoulder. She cringed under him at the thought of them and how they got there. She was going to ask him, but was paralyzed as he traced his tongue over her lips.  
Jack stopped, slowly pulling away from her. He looked down at her, eyes full of emotion and lust. "Am I bein' forward, love?"  
Geanna stared up at him in admiration. "Well..."  
Before she could finish her sentence, Jack leaned down to her face again, his thick, black dreadlocks falling over his shoulders and blanketing her chest. He kissed her lips softly, his beard tickling her neck. Geanna let out a tiny giggle, Jack grinning mischievously against her rosey lips.  
Jack and Geanna were so wrapped up in their situation that they hadn't heard Will, Jenny, and Sam come skipping up the runway and onto the deck of The Black Pearl. Will looked around curiously as Jack wasn't sleeping at the wheel of the ship. He searched topside and found no one. He glanced upward and noticed that Jack wasn't swinging around in the crow's nest either.  
"...Jack?" Will continued to search for him.  
Jack completely tuned Will out, not hearing him at all. His hands were already at work, sliding down Geanna's stomach and caressing her sides. He pressed his hardness against her again, bucking against her hips hard and fast. Geanna let a stifled moan leave her lips and escape through the closed cabin door.  
Will paced past Geanna's cabin and stopped abruptly, hearing the satisfying moan. Will thought quickly, snapping his fingers and bolting for Jack's cabin. He creaked open the wooden door to find it empty and dark.  
"Oh, no..." Will's eyes went wide.  
Will darted back to Geanna's cabin at the opposite side of the ship. He turned the handle hastily, but the door wouldn't budge. Locked. Will stomped his foot and sighed, banging his fists in worry on the door.  
"Jack! What in God's name are you doing to her?"  
"Go the fuck away, Turner, I'm busy!" Jack called back.  
"Jack!" Will continuously slammed his fists against the door, pounding on it loudly.  
Jack eyed the door in fury, growling like a tiger. He then turned back and thrust his hardness into Geanna's hips, his trousers keeping him from getting what he really wanted. He forced his mouth down onto hers, sucking at her lips and tongue and bringing her into a long, sexual kiss.  
Jack stood up, grabbing his shirt and coat, backing away toward the door slowly as his eyes were stuck with Geanna's in a sly, forewarning pirate grin.  
"I'm not finished with ye, Geanna..."

CHAPTER 16  
  
Jack rejoined Will on the wooden deck of The Black Pearl, closing Geanna's cabin door as he exited it. Will turned around immediately to see Jack, looking his Captain over. Will smirked when he took note of Jack's open shirt and the trench coat in his hands. He shook his head and crossed his arms as Jack leaned back against the door, looking oddly at him.  
"Arright, Turner, let's hear it."  
Will's hands clenched into fists as he stomped his foot angrily. "Jack! I want to hear the truth and nothing but the truth! No lies! Now what were you doing in the captive's cabin?!"  
Jack's evil-gleaming glare stung into Will's eyes as he started aimlessly walking around on deck. "Firstly, the girl ain't a captive an' she's got a name! It's Geanna! An' secondly, I ain't gonna be sharin' me perception of her jus' because yer a jealous eunuch who thinks it's funny to try an' steal me girls!" Jack gazed at Will for a moment, then marched down the stairs and into the wine cellar below deck. Will hastily followed him.  
"That's not true! I do not try to rob you of your girls and I am not a eunuch!" He delivered his sentence in the same overly-dramatic fashion.  
Jack flung his trench coat to a chair under a shelf of many different bottles of wine, rum, and alcohol. The cellar was lit in a yellowy-orange colour, thanks to the little sunlight pouring in through the portholes and the candle flames dancing in the lanterns. Jack removed his hat and placed it on the chair beside his coat, spinning around to face Will, his unbuttoned shirt draping behind him like a cape.  
"If yer tryin' to intimidate me, Turner, it's not working..." Jack stepped toward Will with his hand resting on the hilt of his sheathed sword, Will backing up cautiously.  
"I'm not trying to intimidate you," Will said, realizing that Jack WOULD start a duel if he was challenged to. "But, if you want to fight..." Will turned around, grabbing the latches on the double doors to the wine cellar and closing them. "Then we'll fight." Will unsheathed his sword, holding it out at Jack.  
Jack laughed and grinned, the dim candlelight flickering off his gold teeth. "Ye ain't worth me time, Turner. Now, move." Jack turned to leave, but was stopped in doing so when Will stepped in front of the doors with his sword at the ready.  
"I don't think so, Sparrow."  
Jack grunted, lunging forward and grabbing Will's neck. Jack forced him to the desk, shoving Will's upper body to the desktop, tightening his grip on Will's neck. Will struggled, kicking and squealing, his sword dropping to the floor at Jack's boots with a loud clang.  
"You will obey the Captain when the orders are given, Turner!" Jack demanded in a growl between clenched teeth.  
Will quit his kicking for a moment, his fingernails digging into Jack's wrists at his neck. Forgetting the argument he was in with his Captain, Will pushed Jack back off of him with all of his might, Jack landing heavily on the floor at Will's feet. Jack leaned back on the palms of his hands, looking up at Will expectantly.  
"So this is the thanks I get for saving your life?" Will recited, bending down, retrieving his sword, then pointing it at Jack.  
"Ye jus' pushed me on me gorgeous ass, Turner." Jack said, glaring as he stood up. "The biggest mistake of yer life."  
Will was shocked to silence as Jack reached for the pistol on his belt and loaded it. Will's eyes grew even wider when Jack's pistol kissed his nose, Jack's finger wrapped around the trigger.  
"Uh..." Will's hands raised as he released his sword again. "...Jack..."  
"Captain!" Jack corrected angrily.  
"Captain...Jack...Sparrow...Captain Sparrow..." Will instinctively started backing away from Jack.  
"That's better..." Jack said, lowering the pistol. "I ain't gonna waste another minute on yer ugly face, Turner. Whatever I want, I get. An' if I wanna mess with a girl, I will. I'm the Captain, lad, yer not. Savvy?"  
Will was gazing at Jack, trying to comprehend what was said. He let his hands fall to his sides. "But, Captain, what if you frighten her? She'll surely tell the Navy."  
Jack moved closer to Will, eyeing him with a stubborn pirate sneer. "Captain Jack Sparrow does not frighten girls, mate..." he leaned uncomfortably close to Will's face. "Quite the opposite, actually...Now, if ye'll excuse me. I 'ave some unfinished Geanna to take care of..." He paused. "...I mean, business..." He chuckled nervously, grabbed his hat and coat and marched up the stairs, resheathing his blade, leaving Will behind.

CHAPTER 17  
  
Jack didn't even bother to knock on Geanna's door. He just invited himself in, closing and locking the door behind him. Geanna was at the mirror, fully clothed again, a new shirt on, fiddling with her hair. Her stare fell to the left of the mirror where she saw Jack's reflection grinning back at her. Her hands fell to the dresser as she noted Jack's every move, her eyes growing wider. She gasped when Jack came up behind her, wrapping his fingers over her shoulders and smiling at the image in the mirror of himself.  
His mouth met her ear. "'Ello, love..." He kissed down her neck.  
Geanna began shaking uncontrollably and tried changing the subject by stepping away from him and drifting into a conversation. "Hi, Jack...uh...So, what did Will want?" She was careful to keep her eyes out of his.  
Jack looked her up and down and took a step closer. "He didn't WANT anythin'...jus' wanted to talk, is all..."  
Geanna repeatedly took steps backwards as Jack took steps forward. "Talk? ...About what, Captain?"  
Jack narrowed his eyes. "You, actually." He grinned, stepping closer.  
Geanna fought his actions, continuing to take steps backward. "Me?" She laughed nervously. "Why me?"  
"No reason...He jus' thought I was 'frightening' ye..."  
Jack succeeded in all the steps he had taken. He had her captured against a wall, again, towering over her with the same clever, pirate smile that he loved so much. He placed his hands on either side of her at the wall, raising an eyebrow at her over-the-top nervousness. Her heartbeat speed began racing when Jack leaned in just centimeters away from her face.  
"Well, well. Looks like I've caught ye in the same little trap as last time..." He smiled with pirate victory.  
Geanna backed up again, her back tight to the wall as she tried to distract Jack in another fake conversation. "He...He thought you were frightening me?"  
"Oh, yes..." Jack smiled at an upcoming idea. He leaned a tad bit closer to her face. "But, may I ask ye somethin'? What's so frightening about this?" Jack pinned her hard against the wall, prying her lips open and kissing her with pirate passion. He pulled away slowly, eyes gleaming with trickery.  
Geanna felt as though her breath had been taken away. She shook a little at his actions, trying to disguise the nervous feeling and the fear that tensed up inside her. "...Nothing...There's nothing frightening about that..."  
Jack pressed on with his foolery, grinning with mischief and curiosity. "Is this frightening?" He gave a little thrust from his hips to hers, Geanna stumbling back against the wall as she felt the hardness through his pants.  
Geanna was breathing in shortened gasps now, feeling more petrified than she had ever felt before. "No...There's nothing intimidation about that, either..."  
Jack grinned cynically, pressing her body tight to the wall with his hips and massaging her shoulders with his rough hands. He forced yet another hard, wet kiss to her lips, distracting her with his tongue while his hands traveled down her back and crawled over her backside. She gasped into Jack's mouth as he squeezed it lightly.  
"Scary?" Jack asked against her lips as he nibbled on them gingerly.  
Geanna shook her head. "No...No, of course not..."  
"How 'bout this?" Jack literally ripped off her shirt, flinging it to the ground.  
Geanna shouted in surprise as Jack removed his hands from her body and slid off his own shirt. The scars and tattoos decorating his chest hypnotized Geanna into believing it was okay to lie about how nervous she really was. She swallowed hard, eyes crawling up Jack's tanned chest and into his shadowy eyes. She found herself unable to speak and just shook her head, attempting to back away at the hardness that pressed against her.  
"Not scary, eh?" Jack antagonized. "How's this?"  
Geanna almost jumped through the ceiling when she felt Jack licking down her neck and through the valley between her chest. She supported herself by leaning against the wall, almost diving out of her skin when she felt Jack's lips trailing over her stomach. She closed her eyes, whimpering a little when one of Jack's hands slid into her pants. She held herself tight to the wall, moaning to keep the screams at a minimum when Jack's fingers began tracing her womanhood in her pants.  
"Scary?" He looked up at her from his kneeling position, hastily undoing her pants.  
"No...No, Jack..." Geanna's breathing was so heavy and so distorted that it sounded like she had just finished a relay race. "God, Jack...Oh my God, Jack..."  
Jack grinned with satisfaction as he got her out of her pants. Jack took care of his own pants as well, flinging them to a separate corner in the room. He smiled and chuckled at her nervous state of being. He stood up to her face again, kissing her tenderly while his hands scratched down her waist. He pushed his tongue into her mouth again, his hands falling below her waist, his fingers pressing into her entrance.  
Geanna gasped loudly, almost shouting, yanking away from the kiss. "Jack!"  
"Scared?"  
"No!"  
Jack grabbed her hips and forced her back to the wall, putting his forehead to hers. "I think yer scared..." He glanced down at her lips. "Maybe Turner was right..."  
"I am not scared..."  
"Yer gonna eat those words, Geanna..."  
Jack thrust his manhood into her entrance deeply and hard, without any warning at all. Geanna gasped into Jack's mouth, his kiss dominating the scene as he gave quick, deep thrusts with his hips into her. Geanna cried out in scattered moans, digging her fingernails into the flesh on his back and pulling away from the kiss to bury her face in his neck. Jack pinned her to the wall so tightly, she could barely breathe. Accompanying Geanna's moans came a rough thumping against the wall with every thrust let loose, Jack's hands wrapped firmly around her waist.  
"Scared...yet?" Jack gave another thrust, Geanna crying out loudly again.  
"No...way...Jack! Ah, Jack..."  
"Good..." Jack said against her neck. "I'm only jus' gettin' started..."  
Jack lifted Geanna into his arms, carrying her over to the bed, all without breaking his connection with her body. He gave a series of short, surprising thrusts as he smothered her face in kisses, then leaned forward, whispering in her ear.  
"Yer mine, Geanna..."

CHAPTER 18  
  
Geanna awoke the next morning to the sound of crashing metal and a few angry shouts here and there. She bounced out from under her covers, sliding into her shoes and darting for the mirror. She brushed her hair quickly, tossing it into a quick ponytail. She was on her way to the door when she stopped dead in her tracks.  
Geanna dropped to her knees beside the door to find Jack's navy blue trench coat in a ball on the floor beside his hat. She lifted them and stood up again, pushing her cabin door open to see what all of the commotion was about. Yet again, Jack and Will seemed to be in a tiff.  
"Stand down, Turner! I'll handle ye, ya little scoundrel!" Jack shouted, catching Will's blade in a cross with his own. He had an intense, sinister smile glowing on his face.  
Will held his sword steady, shouting back at Jack, "Looks like you've gone soft, pirate! The Jack Sparrow I used to sail with would have been fighting for a share of the pretty girl's ransom instead of trying to save her!"  
Jack swiped his sword angrily at Will's, stepping forward. "Ye may also remember that the CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow ye used to sail with was a better swordsman than ye, fat boy! So be a good lad and quit worryin' about captives."  
Will lunged forward at Jack, hitting his sword hard and ducking under Jack's swing. "It's been a long time since you taught me how to be a pirate, Jack! And since then, I've learned every trick in the book!"  
Jack ran his blade against Will's with a big grin on his face. "I wrote that book!"  
"Maybe so..." Will smiled. "But I've added a few chapters myself!" Will tanked to the left, whacking Jack's sword with his.  
Jack fell to the ground, cournered at the railing of the ship. "Um...Yes. I'm beginnin' to see yer point..." Jack leaned back, blocking Will's strike and looking up at Geanna who stood beside him. "Any friendly advice, Geanna?"  
Geanna looked at him in shock at how he was the night before. She frowned at him, thinking for an insult. "He's clearly stronger and faster than you. A clever swordsman might to try to turn his advantage against him..."  
Jack frowned at her choice of words, picking up right where he left off. "Right!" Jack hit his blade with Will's, a loud clang ringing throughout the duel scene. "Prepare to be overwhelmed by me cleverness, Turner!"  
Jack went to stand up again but was quickly stopped when he was unable to parry Will's thrust. Will's blade sheared past his dreadlocks.  
"I'll cut that ridiculous mop of hair off your head one strand at a time, Jack!"  
Jack reeled back, falling to the floor again. "Hold on, now! There's no need to get personal!" He quickly stopped Will's swipe, looking back up at Geanna once again. "Uh...any more friendly advice, Geanna?"  
Geanna rolled her eyes, looking upset. "You might try cheating...You are a pirate, after all."  
Jack grinned up at Geanna, winking. "Ah, at last...a useful suggestion!"  
Jack leaned back for a moment, smacking will's blade out of the way with his own. Without even thinking, Jack plunged forward, feet first, kicking hard into Will's gut, knocking him to the floor. The kick took the wind right out of Will, his sword leaving his hand and flopping to the opposite side on deck of The Black Pearl. Jack stood up, lowering his sword down to Will's neck.  
"There's a lot more to pirating than fancy swordsmanship, mate. A good pirate has to be resourceful. An' yes, even sneaky! Not to mention charming an' ruggedly handsome...All qualities that you, sadly, are lacking!"  
Will looked at Jack and his big smile of planned victory faded away. Jack sheathed his sword to his belt and turned back to Geanna as Sam and Jen came running up the stairs.  
"What happened? We heard screaming!" Jen quickly glanced back and forth at Will and Jack, Jack giving her a smile. "I should've known..." She looked up and over Jack's shoulder at Geanna. "What's she doing with your hat and coat?"  
"Oh, he left it in my cabin last night," Geanna was quick to say, soon learning the mistake of saying it at seeing Jack's glare. "I mean..."  
Jen's eyes shot between Jack and Geanna. "You mean...you two? Last night?"  
Will regained his humanity and stood up next to Jen and Sammy. "I tried to warn him about captives."  
Jack whipped a glance at Will, snarling at him. "She is NOT a captive..."  
Will gazed at Jack and narrowed his eyes. "Don't make me fight you again, Jack."  
"Oh, an' 'ave me win?"  
Will scoffed. "Yes, well, I'll beat you this time!"  
"How come I highly doubt that?" Jack focused his attention on his nails, inspecting them in isolation.  
Will was going to beat at Jack with another insult when Sammy's eyes shot to tens them normal size and she gasped. "JACK, YOU FUCKED GEANNA?!"  
Jack instantly burst into uncontrollable laughter, falling to the floor and clutching his stomach from so much laughter. He kicked and cried with laughter at Sammy's stupidity, rolling over on deck, bawling with humour. All the while, Geanna kept her eyes locked on the ground, blushing at Sam's extreme loud tone of voice.  
With the help of Jen, Jack stood up again, dusting off his shirt and sleeves and dried a tear from laughing so hard. Geanna turned even farther away from them as she handed Jack his hat and coat.  
Jack threw himself into his trench coat and placed his hat on his head, tilting his standing position to try and meet Geanna's stare. "Mate...are ye okay?"  
Geanna shook her head, walking into her cabin and shutting the door.


End file.
